1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus of testing memory arrays and displaying the test results.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor wafers having multiple memory chips, or “chips” thereon it is known to “front-end” test the entire wafer to ensure the memory is functioning correctly. Memory testers sold under the “Advantest” mark, will usually have software available for this purpose. Advantest has available a software program sold under the tradename “AQUA”, which is compatible with most later models of Advantest-brand memory testers, though not the earlier models. The main drawback of such “front-end” systems is that they test all the chips on a wafer and are unable to test chips individually. Another drawback is that they usually lack a display interface that permits pinpointing individual memory cell failures on individual chips or to allow the user to conveniently tailor memory tests to his own uses.